the_future_is_wildfandomcom-20200215-history
Prairies of Amazonia
Prairies of Amazonia is the fourth episode of The Future Is Wild, first aired on 23 April 2002. It showcases the Amazon Prairie of 5 million AD, and features the babookari, carakiller, and South American rattleback. Synopsis On the Amazon Grassland, a troop of babookaris are attacked by a flock of carakillers, who isolate and ambush one member of the troop, killing it. The troop continues on to a lake, where they retrieve some fishing traps they had left there, before encountering a South American rattleback, which they leave alone. The territorial rattleback encounters another of its species and gets into a scale-rattling match with it, quickly winning. The rattleback then goes to scavenge eggs from a carakiller nest, where the returning carakiller father is unable to penetrate its tough scales. A sudden lightning storm sparks a flash fire, and the animals all react in different ways: the carakillers run up and down the edge of the flames, scavenging fleeing animals; the babookaris flee; and the rattleback hunkers down into the earth, as its scales are also fireproof. Appearances Organisms *Carakiller *Uakari (stock footage) *Capuchin (stock footage) *Blue-and-yellow macaw (stock footage) *Scarlet macaw (stock footage) *Three toed sloth (stock footage) *Collared peccary (stock footage) *Agouti (stock footage) *Saki monkey (stock footage) *Babookari *Howler monkey (stock footage cameo) *Caracara (stock footage) *Various fish *Chimpanzee (stock footage) *South American rattleback *Mouse (stock footage cameo) *Capybara (stock footage cameo) *Beaver (stock footage cameo) *Rat (stock footage cameo) *Pangolin (stock footage) *Stork (stock footage) Times & places *5 million AD *South America *Amazon Rainforest (stock footage) *Amazon Prairie Cast *Narrated by Christian Rodska *Stephen Harris *Jeremy Rayner Crew *Written by Victoria Coules *Principal Scientific Advisors: Neill Alexander, Stephen Harris, Roy Livermore, Jeremy Rayner, Paul Valdes *Images developed by Dougal Dixon *Animation: 422 *Animation Director: Peter Bailey *Compositing Director: Mike Shirra *Graphic Directors: Kate Finding, Nicky Thompson *Photography: Kevin Flay *Sound: Kevin Meredith *Film Editor: Liz Thoyts *Sound Design: Angela Groves *Music Composer: Paul Pritchard *Dubbing Mixer: Graham Wild *Digital Post Production: Sue Land *Online: Pink House Post Production *Set Design: Myra Lewis *Production Team: Jeremy Cadle, Clare Dornan *Researchers: Belinda Biggam, John Capener *Film Researcher: Lawrence Breen *Library Footage: BBC, Granada Visual Wildlife, Natural History New Zealand *Production Co-ordinator: Kensa Duncan *Production Manager: Wolfgang Knopfler *Producer: Jeremy Cadle *Series Producers: Paul Reddish, Steve Nicholls *Executive Producers: John Adams, Daniela Bagliani, Walter Köhler, Ruth Omphalius, Dawn Sinsel, Emanuela Spinetta *Thanks to Waldgrave Estate (United Kingdom), Rincon Santa Maria Nature Reserve (Argentina), Estancia San Lorenzo Notes *On IMDb, the episode has a rating of 7.7/10 based on 13 reviews."The Future Is Wild" Prairies of Amazonia (TV Episode 2003) - IMDb *This episode was filmed at two nature reserves in Argentina, Reserva Natural Rincón de Santa María in Corrientes and Estancia San Lorenzo in Chubut. Gallery FIW 1x04 Title card.png FIW_1x4_Carakiller_appears.png FIW 1x4 Amazon Praire hills.png FIW 1x4 Amazon Praire 2.png FIW_1x4_Babookari_in_grass.png FIW_1x4_Babookaris_peering.png FIW_1x4_Carakiller.png FIW 1x4 Babookari clan.jpg FIW_1x4_Carakillers_hunting.png FIW_1x4_Carakiller_looking_down.png FIW 1x4 Amazon Praire carakillers.png FIW 1x4 Trap.png FIW_1x4_Babookaris_and_trap.png FIW1x4 Babookaris using trap.jpg FIW 1x4 Rattleback.jpg FIW_1x4_Rattleback_rattling.png FIW_1x4_Carakiller_nest.png FIW_1x4_Rattleback_approaching_eggs.png FIW_1x4_Rattleback_and_eggs.png FIW_1x4_Carakiller_bending.png FIW_1x4_Carakiller_attacking_rattleback.jpg FIW_1x4_Lightning.png FIW_1x4_Babookari_in_tree.png FIW_1x4_Carakillers_in_smoke.png FIW 1x4 Amazon Praire smoke.png FIW_1x4_Rattleback_hunkered_down.png FIW_1x4_Rattleback_leaving.png References Navigation Category:Documentary episodes Category:5 million AD